


Mittens

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Antischneeplebro [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Multi, The backstory I came up for this is Chase scratched the shit out of himself, Yandere, and this was the only solution Henrik and Anti could come up with their shared one braincell, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Tumblr ask: "how about y!antischneeplebro where anti and henrik make chase wear thumbless mittens so he can't pick up or hold things because they're afraid he'll hurt himself? plus it means they get to feed him since he can't use silverware on his own, which they both enjoy doing"





	Mittens

“Hands.” 

“But why?” Chase whined. “They make my hands hot and I can’t do anything!”

“That’s the point, meine Liebe,” Henrik sighed.”Schatz, just put on the gloves. We do not need to have this fight again.”

“No.” Chase crossed his chest and hid his hands under his armpits. 

Henrik’s eye twitched. “Schatz, if you do not allow me to put them on your hands I will inject you with a paralyze and then you cannot move your body for the rest of the day. So what do you chose? Putting them on like a good boy, or continuing being naughty and give up body movement? The mittens are coming on either way.” 

“Fine,” Chase grumbled. He moved his hands out from under his arms and held them out to Henrik.

“Good boy,” Henrik said as he slid the mittens over Chase’s hands. “That was not so hard, yes?”

“Yes.” Chase continued to pout. He hated these things with a burning passion. In the beginning he had taken them off when Henrik and Anti weren’t looking, but once they caught on they started to (**tie/lock, depends on which of the mittens you choose) **them so now Chase could only take them off when Anti or Henrik wanted them off. Which was only at bath time and bedtime. 

“I know you are irritated, but meine Liebe you look so cute!” Henrik pinched Chase’s cheeks. Chase blushed and pulled away. 

“That hurts,” He whined, rubbing at them. 

Henrik chuckled. “Sure it did, Schatz. Now come, it is time for breakfast. Anti made french toast.” 

Chase’s perked up at that. He stood up off the bed and allowed Henrik to carry him up the stairs.

__________________________________________________

“Open wide.” 

Chase did as Anti said and allowed him to feed him. With the mittens on, he couldn’t hold things so Anti and Henrik had to feed them. Neither of them minded and actually enjoyed doing it, but Chase didn’t. It sucked. He missed being able to feed himself and going to the bathroom on his own, but Henrik insisted that he could hurt himself. 

“Why are you so grouchy today, Darlin’,?” 

Chase glared at Anti. 

“He made a huge fuss because he didn’t want the mittens on,” Henrik explained. 

Anti rolled his eyes and ruffled Chase’s hair. “Darlin’, I know you hate them, but it’s for your safety. Without them on, you could hurt yourself!”

“You just like me being helpless,” Chase grumbled. 

Anti sighed. He kissed Chase on his cheek and moved to sit between him and Henrik. 

“Do you want more french toast, or are you going to pout all morning?”


End file.
